


[Podfic] Better Than

by RsCreighton



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, face touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You said it was better than looking, right?” Foggy leans over and places his bottle on the coffee table, then turns to face Matt, folding one leg on the couch and leaning forward. His heart rate is normal.</p>
<p>Matt surreptitiously wipes his palms on his thighs. “That I did,” he says, dragging air into his lungs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Better Than

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [better than](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809719) by [salvage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvage/pseuds/salvage). 



> Thank you to salvage for having blanket permission!!!
> 
> Recorded for @cryingonsundays for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2015

**Title:**   Better Than  
**Author:**   Salvage  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   11:26  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bDaredevil%5d%20Better%20Than.mp3)

[**Download MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bDaredevil%5d%20Better%20Than.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
